barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Huge barney fan
Error on S13 On the Season template for Season 13, there's an error with the writer section. Troy Charles didn't write for Season 13, but Mark Valenti is not credited in that section for the page. You may want to fix that (I'm unable to since S13 is locked) Thank You. Also, you never unlocked S14 for me so I could edit it (which you said you would). Barneymiller123abc (talk) 12:30, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Missing info on S'Mores Hi- There's two titles that have the song S'Mores on them. Both of which are "Let's Go to the Beach" and "Let's Go to the Beach (Soundtrack)", but they're missing on the smores page itself. Do you think you can add them (since it's locked)? Also, you still never fixed the error on Season 13 that I asked. Remember, we don't want to give out false information on this wiki :) 15:22, July 27, 2016 (UTC)Barneymiller123abc (talk) Oh ok. I understand :). And what about "Let's Go to the Beach (Soundtrack)"? Shouldn't that be on there? Barneymiller123abc (talk) 16:28, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Riff Through the Years Hey Huge Barney Fan, do you think we need a Riff Through the Years page yet? I remember when I first started you said, unless a new season arrives, we don't need one. Well since Barney is back in production do you think we should add it now, or wait till we see what the costumes are like? Barneymiller123abc (talk) 15:19, July 28, 2016 (UTC) A Question on Categories - Cast Hi there - There are categories titled Season ___ Cast (like if you look on kid cast member's page like Emma or Ben), should those categories be on the actual cast member themselves? Like Emma is played by Deborah Cole, shouldn't the actors have that category like Season 13 Cast and the characters on the television show have the category of say Season 13 Character? Hope to hear from you soon Barneymiller123abc (talk) 01:52, December 27, 2016 (UTC) um barney you came over my house yeah play games yeah pretene yeah ok sing dance too mm-hm sing with peter yeah kidsongs mm-hm my job done yeah my bed make it billys stuff readlly newspapr come house in moms bed make it leaond wishdiseg basefaste yup and that is it yup so come ok right bye Regarding Edits Hello there, friend. Sorry to bother you, but can I please have permission to edit Barney Through the Years? Some other user got the dates wrong for the 1990 costume. Also, if you pay mind to the bullet point at the season 9-10 costumes and if you've watched both seasons, you can tell the costumes have changed a bit. So can I PLEASE edit at least that page? I hope you message me so I'll know you hear me. PurpleDino101 5/2/17 I edited and locked the "Barney Through The Years" page because it became bloated and way to fact heavy. Most of the costumes listed aren't actually "New" costumes...Well they are but I look at new costumes as major new changes and not minor changes (Josh Martin Season 4,Season 10 ETC). Plus most of them listed height diffrences which isn't the costume. That's the peformer. I'm glad you want to help us by adding more things but I felt the page was compleate. If anything changes our great staff of admins will add to it Also please make sure to log in and tag you're account next time. I didn't respond last time because I can't reach you =) Huge barney fan (talk) 20:34, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi, Huge Barney Fan, my name is Murphy Wiki, and I have a few other Baby Bop costumes for you to put on the pages Baby Bop Through the Years and Alternate Baby Bop Costumes please. Thank you. I tried to comment, but I noticed that the pages were protected by you. When I Grow Up... Images of Kathy has been added to the categories of the episode. I don't want it there since images of characters don't belong on the episodes they appear in. Since you were the last person to edit the page can you remove it please.